The present invention relates to a container lid opener and more particularly to an improved container lid opener which can open a container lid easily.
Referring to FIG. 1, a user can use a conventional container lid opener 1 to pry a container lid and then unwinds the container lid by hand. However, a groove will be formed between the outer periphery of the container and the container lid after the container lid is opened. Thus the food in the container may be contaminated after the container lid is opened this way.